Cystic fibrosis (CF) gastrointestinal disease is characterized by exocrine pancreatic insufficiency in most patients. Supplemental pancreatic enzymes are administered to patients with CF to minimize symptomatology secondary to malabsorption and to maximize nutrition. Creon 20 and placebo will be administered in a double-blind manner to CF patients to determine the efficacy and safety of Creon 20.